User talk:CrashingCymbal
Archive 1. Archive 2. Archive 3. Archive 4. Archive 5. Archive 6. Archive 7 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrashingCymbal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:46, July 8, 2012 Heya Hey there Cymbal! I remember you really liking my story The Legend of the Hightown Crow when it was still up. So could you, if you make the time, review my story A Few Bad Apples? I'd love to see your opinion. No pressure though. Thanks! --Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows, strangelove, that's how my love goes (talk) 06:56, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Melon Head addition I’m spreading the word that in a day or two I’ll be posting the addendum to “The Melon Head Illustration”. I’ll admit that the first and second alternate endings are similar, but hopefully they’re all good! Raidra (talk) 19:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Planned "Kumiho" expansion Hello! I’m leaving you this note because you left feedback for my story “Kumiho” (when you left feedback for "Van's Nightmare"), and I’m thinking of expanding a section of the story to provide more background into the state Estes was in when he started treatment. Here’s the way the part of the story reads now. He reflected as he tried to rest. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Here’s the planned expansion. He reflected as he tried to rest. Before beginning the treatment, Genie, Van, and Estes had a lengthy counseling session. At one point Genie turned to Van and asked, “Could you excuse us, please?” Van nodded, arose, and exited the room. Genie turned back to Estes and explained, “While I want you two to share your experiences to help each other, I also want you to know that you can trust me to be confidential. I know this is a difficult question, but it has to be asked. Have you attempted or considered suicide during this ordeal?” In the minutes that followed, Estes reflected on a number of things. Genie waited patiently. Finally Estes replied, “I haven’t attempted, no.” He took another long pause before admitting, “I have thought about it, though. I can’t drown because of my powers, but there are other ways I could do it. Shoot, the arsenal has a bunch of weapons I could use, not to mention the lab. I could slash my wrists or impale myself. I could shoot myself, or jab myself with so many drugged darts I wouldn’t recover. I could get some cord or chain and hang myself. I could get some gas grenades, or one of the tanks, and turn my room into a gas chamber. For that matter, I could start my car and lie down by the exhaust pipe.” Tears started to trickle down his face. “Take your time,” Genie told him gently. Estes wiped his eyes, expelled a trembling sigh, and gathered himself before continuing. “Ripley has been making me do extra work recently, and he’s made it a point to have me accompany him. I see now that it’s not just cracking down on me. It’s also about making sure I’m preoccupied and not… entertaining these thoughts.” “He wants you to know you’re still useful to him,” noted Genie. “Yeah,” agreed Estes, ignoring his fresh tears. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. Shortly afterward he and Kim were receiving orders from Ripley. After receiving his orders, Kim turned to leave. He passed by Estes without a single word or even a glance, as though he didn’t exist. Estes had seen movies and television shows in which characters, to show strong sorrow, had suddenly brought their hands to their chests as though suffering pangs of chest pain. He always thought that was corny. However, after Kim passed him by without acknowledging him, he felt a pang of pain jab through his heart, and he found himself bringing his hand to his chest. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Dude, your taste in pasta is amazing. I have been reading through all your favorites since recently becoming a pastafarian. Thanks a bunch for the recommendations PoopinOnDaJob (talk) 11:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that we recently decided to create an author category for users who have 10+ stories posted on the wiki. Feel free to check out that link and message one of us admins/leave a post on the forum if you have any interest. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Cym! Hi there! I'm dropping by to ask if you have some time to talk. I'm doing a problem solving course and I need to interview some experienced writers. (I've read the interview on the writer's lounge of course, but it doesn't really fit into my specific problem statement, so I'd like to ask you a tiny bit more) If you could leave your email/Skype id, it would be really helpful! Thanks a bunch! -Flame19~ (talk) 13:57, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Dang, Cym hasn't been here in nearly three years. If you're reading this, Cym, I miss ya. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:29, April 14, 2018 (UTC) CYM! Good to see you, man. Things have been pretty groovy. Had to step down as admin/'crat due to long term inactivity but that's fine by me. Glad that you seem to still be checking up on this place every now and again. The old community's moved on for the most part but it's still the same ol' CPW. Oh, and while I was inactive, Slimebeast apparently had a huge blowout with one of the admins and had all of his pastas removed. Again. 'Twas a sad day. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:09, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Cool! I'd like to take a gander at it when you're done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Been a While Yo, So I doubt you really remember me. I don't blame you- it's been a while. I'm Majin112. Majin, ManjyWanjy, or whatever people called me back then. I don't really have proof for it, but yeah it's me. How's everything? I'm a med school student studying cardiology in San Francisco at the moment- so needless to say things changed. Do you still write? WhatIsDees (talk) 20:17, May 30, 2019 (UTC)